Nihiro
|image = Image:YourCharacter.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = Adult |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Elf |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Fluent: English, Japanese Rough: German, Latin. |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 8251 (Deck 05) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = OC |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = awesomeoncrack |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Dez }} Nihiro is an elf. In his world, that means he is bound to be at least 5'9 in height ( he's 5'11), has ears the length of his forearms, has bright glowing eyes that allow him to see in the dark (his are purple), bears fangs (his are a bit under-developed yet still sharp), and has an unnatural hair color (his is a deep red.) His physique is relatively poor-- he has light muscle tone, and is generally at a very average weight (excluding the additional weight due to his metal limbs), not including his metal parts-- and he isn't physically the strongest, although his willpower at times can make up for that. His left arm, left shoulder, and right leg are entirely metal, although they function as normal limbs, even going so far as sensing pressure and movement, although they cannot sense heat. He always wears green contacts to cover his eyes as well as a hood to attempt to hide his ears, although he may or may not dispose of these at Elegante. Furthermore, his clothing is rather basic, and covers the majority of him excluding part of his face. His apparel bears only one extremely unique feature-- a metal, yet flexible headband he wears, with a deep purple jewel embedded in the center. Canon Information Nihiro wasn't exactly "born." He was created. The point of his existance was to serve as a weapon-- as a servant-- in a futuristic world with enough developments to make normal hacking a simple household task and programming as basic as the alphabet. The economy thrived off of elven genetic engineering-- only elves could use magic, so humans simply tampered with their DNA to their liking-- using the individuals as weapons. These elves came with several methods of control-- a band on their head, which under certain circumstances or upon anyone's touch would provide a rather painful recoil, and a "partner" or "brother", which was often partially a cyborg and designed to keep the other individual in check. Of course, there's only so much that can be done with vegetables as elven experimental weapons. As a few eager scientists put their efforts towards manipulating genetic material into a pair of elves with personalities, Nihiro and his brother came into existence. Nihiro's genetic makeup allowed him a personality, although his abilities were watered down-- he could only heal, use basic mind control with limitations, and a few basic offensive spells-- most of the offensive spells were a double-edged sword. Considering he was an experiment in a desperate attempt to manipulate emotions, he was kept in close quarters, fed information, treated as a lab-rat, and generally fed information, nothing more. Eventually, Nihiro discovered exactly why he was brought into existence, and quite frankly? He wasn't exactly pleased. The profound impact of being thought of as a tool not only shattered a small part of his mentality, leaving him vulnerable to small bouts of remorseless, uncontrolled rage, but also causing him to eventually escape. His memory was made rather unstable due to the experiments performed on him, so in time, he came to simply recluse from any and everyone, human and elf alike. Considering elves were considered tools, he developed several methods to hide the rather obvious details that proved he was elven-- taping his ears back, wearing hats and hoods to hide his slightly tinted skin and ears, wearing contacts to hide his glowing purple eyes which brimmed with magic, and other methods-- and simply blended into the background, living out as normal and mundane of a life as he could, given the circumstances. Of course, there were a few attempts to regain custody of Nihiro, one removing his left arm up to the elbow, another taking his right leg and the remainder of his left arm to the shoulder. These were easily replaced with metal prosthetics, which Nihiro managed to obtain with a bit of persuasion. At this point, he is living a relatively normal life. Abilities/Powers: His expertise is healing. He can heal any wounds, repair most of anything-- give him a limb and an arm socket and he can make the arm work like new.* In addition to this, he has a few other spells. One is an psychological spell that allows him to temporarily create a sense of dread, slowing his opponent. Another allows him to make minor cuts and scrapes on his opponents skin, provided they have normal human skin. A third allows him to give others headaches. Despite this, he does have one effective spell with quite a few limitations: mind control. His mind control only works if he makes eye contact with the person, but allows him to impose one command on an individual. He can only use it on one individual at a time, and he becomes incapacitated for a full minute after imposing a command. Magic aside, he has several other strengths. His metal limbs do not tire and are far stronger than the rest of his body, although they do have a few side-effects, including pain in extreme temperatures, a requirement of quite a bit of maintenance (which he is capable of performing himself,) and a general soreness that he's adjusted to. His world is futuristic, so things such as hacking, basic technological repairs, and programming are rather basic to him, although he detests doing them. He also holds knowledge of four languages the scientists who experimented on him in his world taught him-- German, English, Japanese, and Latin. Although he is only fluent in English and Japanese, he can pick up phrases from the other two languages. Weakness: Although he can heal himself, it takes considerably longer than it would take on another individual (a large wound would take a few hours instead of half an hour.) Furthermore, he's terrified of doctors, so he typically keeps to himself when injured enough to be incapacitated. Elegante You are here. Relationships Kage: Gay for Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:OCs